


It's Supernatural

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Multi, OFC - Freeform, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"FBI. This is Agent Michael, Agent Rory, and I'm Agent Ace."<br/>"No your not."<br/>Sam and Dean shared a confused look.<br/>"You are Sam Winchester. You are Dean Winchester. And you are Castiel, an angel of The Lord."</p><p>After a mysterious death, Sam,Dean and Castiel investigate. They question the neighbor, who happens to be a teenager, posing as FBI. When they say their fake names, she knows who they really are. Sam and Dean realize that, not only are they in books, but are on Television. But what's up with the mysterious deaths that happen around the girl? Who is she? What connections does she have with the people who died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize

**Man Murdered In Bed**

_Man Found In Bed, Bleeding. Police Have No Idea Who Did It._

 

I slammed the newspaper down, frustrated. _Police can't do anything right_ , I thought. There was a sudden knock at my door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to my roommate, and best friend, Arianna Collins.

I grabbed my cup of coffee and went to the door. I wrapped my robe around me tighter. It was only October but it felt like winter. I thought, well, it'll be really warm in summer. Because that's what happens in Wisconsin. We'll get really cold winters and really hot summers. I really hated living here. It sucked. It never rained, and when it did, it was only a light drizzle. And I loved the rain and thunderstorms.

I opened the door to see three men standing there. They were wearing nice suits with their ties tied perfectly. Except for the shortest of them, he was wearing a trench coat. They were towering over me. I was about 5'7", but the tallest man was about 6'4". Sasquatch, as I now called him, had long, shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. Fanfiction, the guy not wearing the trench coat, had dirty blonde hair and fanfiction green eyes, standing at about 6'2". Trenchcoat guy had black hair and really, really blue eyes. He was about 6 feet tall. They all stirred something in my mind.

 _Do I know them from somewhere_? I asked myself.

"FBI," all three of them flashed me badges, perfectly in sync, "This is Agent Michael," Sasquatch gestured to Fanfiction, newly named Michael, "Agent Rory," insert gesture to Trenchcoat, "and I'm Agent Ace. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Mason's death." _Well_ , I thought dryly, _now they have names._

I really didn't want to talk to them. Not because they were tall, though that was part of it, but because I had anxiety and I hated talking to strangers, even if they were the police. Or FBI, in this case. Something suddenly clicked. I knew who they were.

I wrapped my robe around me, still holding the coffee, and said, "No you're not."

Sam and Dean Winchester shared a confused look. Castiel, an angel of the Lord, just kept staring at me. It made me a little uncomfortable. I shifted slightly.

"You," I pointed to Sam, "are Sam Winchester."

I now was very confident. Pointing to Dean, I said, "You are Dean Winchester."

I held out my free hand to gesture to Castiel, "And you," I stared into those beautiful blue eyes, "are Castiel, an angel of the Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I own nothing you recognize

_Previously:_

_"And you," I stared into those beautiful blue eyes, "are Castiel, an angel of the Lord."_

 

"Arianna!" I called to the inside of the house, "FBI are here to question me."

"Again?" Arianna's beautiful voice called out loudly.

"Yes again," I said, "Go somewhere else while the FBI and I talk."

"Fine," Arianna groaned.

"Go out the backdoor." I told her.

I heard her run down the stairs and open the door, calling "Have fun bitch!" I heard the smirk in her voice. My face burned.

I replied, "Just go jerk!" I could imagine her wink, which I'm almost 100% certain she did.

When the FBI came for the first time, the one that questioned me was kinda hot, and when Arianna found out, she teased me about it.

I ushered Sam, Dean, and Castiel in, quickly slamming the door closed. Sam and Dean still looked confused while Castiel just kept staring at me.

Finally, Dean and Sam snapped out of their... whatever the hell it was. They pulled out guns, which I knew where filled with salt. I thought, finally.

"If I were a demon, don't you think I would've killed you by now?" I asked.

They kept their guns trained on me. I sighed. I walked into the kitchen, aware that the three of them were following me. I went into one of the cupboards and grabbed the salt. I showed the bag to them and poured a little salt in my hand. I put the salt in my mouth, grimacing at the taste.

"There, is that good?" Dean just held out a flask. I frowned, knowing it was holy water. I took a little drink anyway.

The Winchester's still looked wary and didn't put their guns down. Castiel finally said something.

"It is fine. She is no demon." He said in his low voice. "No dip Sherlock." I said to him. "Couldn't you have said something earlier?"

Castiel said, "I do not get that reference," instead of answering my question. I rolled my eyes. I picked up my forgotten cup of coffee and took a small sip.

"What are you?" Dean asked out of the blue after a moment of silence.

"I think the question you are looking for is 'Who are you?'" I said. "I am a human named Kaylee Morgan." I said slowly, as if talking to a child.

I saw Sam's lips twitch, trying not to smile. Castiel was looking confused. Dean just looked offended.

"So," I began, catching everyone's attention, "you want to know about Mason's death?"

Sam said, "Yes, but right now I want to know how you know us." I was startled. I haven't heard him speak since the doorstep.

I frowned, "That's a long story."

"We have time." Castiel stated.

"I'm pretty sure you don't. You have to hunt this thing that killed Mason, right?"

Dean cut in, "How about you tell us how you know us sometime later. Just, right now tell us what you know about Mason."

I took a deep breath. "Mason was a nice guy. I used to pet sit his cat and dog. He's been my neighbor for about 12 years." I paused, suddenly unsure. I breathed in sharply. Dean, Castiel, and Sam all listened really close to hear my next words.

"I was the one who found Mason."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

"I was the one who found Mason."

They didn't seem surprised, if anything, they seemed to expect it. Well, duh... Why else would they come here? Sometimes I'm so amazed by my stupidity.

I continued, "I went over to his house to pet-sit. I knocked but he didn't answer. I tried again but he still didn't answer. I tried the door. It was unlocked and opened on the first try,"

I flash-backed to what happened.

 

_FLASHBACK:_

_I pushed the door open to see nothing unusual. The cat, Josè, went between my legs purring. I pushed Josè away gently. I watched him carefully, aware that the only sounds I could hear were Josè's purring and the dog's barking. The dog, Kylie, came bouncing up to me, whining._

_She grabbed my sleeve with her teeth gently. She tugged, impatient for me to come. "What is it girl?"_

_She tugged a little harder, and I didn't protest. I let her lead me to wherever she wanted. Kylie led me upstairs to Mason's room. I was confused. The 60 year old never slept in this late._

_Kylie let go of my sleeve and nudged the door. I gagged when I opened the door. It smelled horrible. I looked around and screamed when I saw Mason lying in a pool of blood._

_END FLASHBACK:_

I told them everything. From what happened when I saw Mason to now. My eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Did you see anything... anything at all that would seem suspicious?" Dean questioned.

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "Wait.... I saw this symbol. It was small and not worthy enough for the police to investigate. But it was there."

Castiel, in his gravelly voice, said, "What did it look like?"

"It's.... It looked like a circle with a.... with a 3 inside it. It's hard to describe. We can go over to see it. I have permission to go to the actual scene. I'm sure they'd allow you three to come with."

Sam nodded, "Could you draw it or something?"

"I don't think I can. It had a word of some sort and I can't spell it." I said.

I stood up with my cup in my hands. "Well, let me get dressed and put some make up on and then we'll go."

"Why can't you just take off your robe and go?" Castiel asked innocently.

I blushed beet red, "I only have shorts on underneath."

Sam and Dean looked away awkwardly while Castiel just kept looking at me. I blushed even harder. I ran upstairs, still red.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came back down, still slightly red, the boys were looking around awkwardly. 

I was wearing a Fall Out Boy tank top with a Aeropostale sweatshirt over it. I had some black skinny jeans on with my black converse. And then, of course, I had some jewelry. I had some (3 on each arm) bracelets on and I had a friendship necklace on. Arianna had one half with I had the other half. And I had the Samulet on. 

When I ran down the stairs, wincing when the Samulet hit me in the face, I saw Dean staring at it. I looked at his neck to see if I could find the black cord that holds the amulet but I couldn't find it. So this is after Dean threw the amulet away. Which I'm still mad at. 

I actually got attached to the amulet and I got super mad when Dean threw it away. Well, I was mad after all the tears. I got attached to a amulet. Oops. I regret nothing.

"You wanna go now?"

Sam and Dean nodded. Cas was still looking around.

I zipped my sweatshirt up a little and walked outside, with Team Free Will behind me. I led to to Mason's house, telling the police that I had permission. They let me go through with the boys. I led them up to Mason's room, where I found him. My eyes filled up with tears again but I blinked them away.

I opened Mason's bedroom door and saw some police taking pictures of everything. Team Free Will followed me in.

I pointed to the little symbol and the corner of the bed. "There," Sam bent down and took out his phone. He took a quick picture of it and stood up again. Meanwhile, Dean brought out the EMF. 

I whispered to him, "Is there any EMF?"

He shook his head no. I sighed. Obviously. I bent down and looked at the symbol again. It was a 3 inside a circle. And there were the words; mortuis per mane. I had no idea what that meant. I don't know why I didn't think to look it up earlier. I'm stupid.

"Why the bed?" I asked.

Sam, the only one paying attention, shrugged "I don't know."

Cas was walking around the room when suddenly he stopped. He started tapping the walls, "There was something here. But I can't tell what it was." He told us.

I frowned, "What do you mean you can't tell?"

"I can feel that something evil was here, but I can't tell what the evil was,"

Dean commented, "Weird. So not a ghost obviously. A witch maybe?"

"We should look at the symbol first, and what the words mean," Sam points out.

"Let's a go!" I say and point to the door. 

We all leave and walk back to mine and Arianna's house. We sit at the table while Sam and I got our computers out. I go on the worlds best translator, "Worlds Best Translator" cause Google translate sucks. I typed in mortuis per mane. It was Latin for dead by morning.

I told everyone this while Sam was searching the symbol. 

"It's weird," he told us "there's nothing in the lore about it. Nothing on the internet. It's like it suddenly popped up."

"Well the words didn't. And it used newer Latin."

"This case is messed up," Dean said.

I agreed, "Who, or what, would want to kill Mason. He was a good man. He was paranoid, but he did fight in a war so that could be it."

"What war?" Cas asked.

"Iraq."

Cas said nothing but he looked worried, something only I caught apparently but I didn't focus on that. I wanted to know where TFW was in their timeline.

Since Sam was busy, I asked Dean "What just happened in your life? I know a lot and I don't want to spoil anything so I want to know where you are,"

Dean looked at Sam and said, "We just got out of Gabriel's TV land."

"That episode for me was called Changing Channels. Gabriel was so cute!" I accidentally let out my fangirl side.

Dean said, "I wouldn't call him 'cute', more annoying than anything."

I saw Sam roll his eyes at Dean out of the corner of my eye. I smiled and thought to myself, Sabriel? Maybe Destiel could be real! But then focused back on Dean.

"Eh. He's pretty attractive. Although," I lowered my voice, "Cas is pretty cute too."

Dean turned red in an instant, "Uh- I guess?"

I smiled and didn't push it any farther. I was already dating someone, and besides, I didn't swing that way. Sure, I love them all, just not enough to date any of them. And besides, I was like 10 years younger than them. Well, I was a lot younger than Cas. There was quite a few centuries between us. But back to what was happening outside of my mind.

"I think I found something," Sam said, "So get this-"


End file.
